Never Forget
by T-gal
Summary: Tsuna is attacked one night, but a mysterious voice saves him, but not without some damage...who is this person and why are they so familiar? AllxTsuna main pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My other self

Author:Tgirl

Warning: Bl

Pairing: not defined

A/N:This takes place shortly after the ring battles

Summary: Tsuna begins to have nightmares that seem to be warning, yet in each dream things get worse...he begins to feel like he is losing something that

he can't get back...but what?

His fingers twisted and gripped the sheets that covered his body, his eyes were screwed shut as he bucked and squirmed. Whimpers tore from his lips

as he tries to fight the nightmare that haunted him.

It was one he wished he never had to watch again, but it came every night without fail.

He saw flames around him, heard screaming he could not stop, felt heat so real and yet everything was just a dream...or so he thought.

Tsuna woke with a gasp, beads of sweat decorated his body causing him to shiver when he felt a light breeze upon the cooling sweat.

He tossed the sheets back and stripped out of the drenched clothing, snatching a towel, he headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

As he left he never noticed the eyes following him.

--

Stepping under the water, Tsuna audibly sighed in relief as his muscles relaxed and the sweat washed away. As he let the water

clean away all his worries and tension he began to drift off into his thoughts.

"I had that dream again...Why? What does it mean?" He mumbled these things to himself, looking for no particular answer, yet hoping for

one at the same moment. He didn't understand why he kept having that dream and each time it got worse and as they continued he felt something was fading from his grasp

something important...yet he had no idea what it was.

After washing his hair and body Tsuna stepped out of the shower and shut off the water. He wrapped himself in a towel and went back to his room.

When he entered he tried to do so quietly, lest he wake anyone. He quietly dressed in a clean pair boxers and jeans and grabbed a plain t-shirt. He had no idea where

he was going, but he knew he had to leave. If he went back to sleep he risked encountering that dream, and if he stayed home and awake he risk waking someone and facing

a painful repruction. So he left not knowing he was being watched.

As he walked down the dark street feeling extremely stupid for leaving at this hour without any protection, but knew he couldn't go back yet, nor did he want to.

He continued to wander further from his house, unsure of where he was going and not caring, even though it was dangerous.

The street lights did little to illuminate, but that night was a full moon and it made up for the lack of light the electricity produced. He stopped once and nearly lost himself as he

stared at the large orb that lit the night.

Soon he was walking again, this time he was ensnared by his own thoughts as he kept his pace. 'I wonder what time it is...What time would it be in italy? Is it night or day there?

What was it like? Could you see the moon this clearly? What were the people like there? Will I ever go there? Will I have to live there in the future or will I remain in Japan?'

He couldn't help but wonder what the future held in store for him if the dreams he kept having were truly premonitions.

Tsuna didn't notice that someone was following him, and had been since he passed by a park a few blocks back, nor did he notice the glint of a blade. He didn't notice until it was too late.

--

He felt his throat constrict and the scream the was trying to be let loose was held back. He watched in mute horror as the knife, as if in slow motion, plunged into his

side and his own blood sprayed from the wound coloring everything it touched red.

He lifted his hand and stared at the crimson liquid that dyed it in fascination, it was so beautiful as it reflected the light.

'so...pretty...' He didn't know why, but everything seemed to fade out and he could only see his blood. He could not hear the beating of his own heart or that of the man who stabbed him.

He couldn't hear the ragged breaths or wheezes, he couldn't see the horror stricken eyes of the desperate man who was driven by poverty to stab him for neccesity of money. He couldn't

smell the heavy scent of the alchohol that had motivated the man to the act of desperation.

He felt a small smile on his lips as his world began to fade and the full impact of the crime he commited hit the poverty striken man. But it was already too late and the deed was done.

Tsuna struggled to stay awake as darkness began to take over, but they were futile.

**'Stop your resistance...sleep...just sleep and you will be home when you awake.' **The voice was somehow familiar, but he couldn't place it and he was quickly fading and

he was no longer fighting it.

He just wanted to rest for a little while, just a little while.

--

"Tsu!..."

Who's voice was that? He knew it, but he couldn't remember...and he didn't really want to. He was too tired. Couldn't he just sleep? Why were they yelling so loud?

"Tsu..."

Would who ever it was, just shut up? His head was hurting and the light was only making it worse. He covered his mouth as he felt a yawn coming.

"Tsuna!"

He grunted in response and opened his eyes to see Reborn staring at him.The grin on the child's face caused him to fully wake up.

"Hiiii! Reborn!" The Hitman's grin faded as Tsuna sat up quickly and winced, only slightly but he still caught it. "Oi! Tsuna whats wrong?" He voiced his thoughts upon seeing a the wince.

Quickly Tsuna wrapped his arm around his mid-section.

"I-I dunno...I think I have a stomache ache!" The boy quickly dashed to the bathroom and away from further questioning, much to his home tutors dismay. Reborn felt a slight frown

as he saw Tsuna rush away. Something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was...yet.

Tsuna gripped his side as it started to ache, but when he felt the material beneath his hand become wet he pulled his hand away only to stare in horror as his shirt was dyed in red.

He removed his shirt to asses the damadge only to see a shameful first aid job. He then realized the previous night was not a dream, it was all too real. Taking a deep breath and leaning

against the door he thought of what to do.

Telling anyone was out of the question because they would be out for blood if they knew. He also needed to find out what happened after he blacked out, how did he get home and

(terribly) bandaged.

He removed the soiled wraps only to flinch at the sight of the the stab wound he remembered recieving and large diagonal cut onlong his ribs aswell as few other scratches he did

NOT remember recieving.

A shiver of fear wracked his body as he realized something happened to him that he didn't remember in the period he was out, he couldn't help the feeling of terror for unknown reasons

filling him. He quickly shook it off and rewrapped his wounds properly unknowing he was being watched by someone, someone who he would least expect.

--

He watched silently as Tsuna carefully wrapped the wounds he had wrapped and tend to the wounds he hadn't meant to cause. He felt himself grin.

"This is just the begining my little Tsuna-chan..." His voice sung merrily as he continued to safely watch the boy try to hide the evidence of any wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Never Forget

Author: T-gal or Tgirl

Warning: Violence, death, rape in future chapters as well as bad grammar

A/N: Takes place after the ring battle, grammar and editing are bad

Pairing: None so far

chapter summary: Tsuna tries to hide his wounds from his friends while he struggles to find out what happened that night, only to find

something he didn't want to.

Tsuna tried to act as normal as he could without agitating his wounds, but it proved difficult without alerting someone. He took great care to make sure nothing

and no one touched his right side, but there were moments he nearly blew his cover.

At one point during class the teacher had decided he needed to actively participate in class by going to the front and solving the problem on the board, and due

to his short stature he was forced to stretch his arm up to solve the problem his teacher, whom he now thought was too tall, had written. He had surprisingly gotten

the correct answer, but he had opened and widened his wounds.

As the class continued he forced the pain from leaking into his expression, but he needed to rewrap the wound as soon as possible or else everyone would know

of his injuries.

He took his chance when the lunch bell rang, he ran to the nurses office as soon as he could. He avoided Yamamoto and Gokudera, or anyone else he knew for that matter,

fearing they would see the growing blood stain.

Once the nurses office was in view, Tsuna dashed to the room. He entered quickly and nearly froze at the sight of Dr.Shamal sitting at the nurses station. He prayed

to any god in hopes Shamal would buy the lie he was about to try and sell.

"Uh, Shamal-sensei, I need some wraps and antiseptic...I scraped my knee pretty bad." The doctor only looked up for a second before tossing him the items he requested.

He smiled brightly, stunning the doctor, before taking off and shouting about returning the antiseptic later.

Tsuna did his best to quickly get to the bathroom without opening his wounds any further. When he was finally within the safety of the boys restrooms he went into a stall

and locked the door.

He cleaned his wounds the best he could with his limited supplies, before tightly wrapping his torso to prevent the wounds from opening anymore. After he was finished

he realized his shirt was already stained, although only slightly, he couldn't hide it without some trouble.

Tsuna did the only thing he could, he went to the front office and told them he had spilled juice on his shirt.

Tsuna was surprised how easily the school bought it, it also helped to have a nick name like 'No good Tsuna' at a time like this. He rushed back to the bathroom and changed his shirt and threw away the old one and shoved it to the botom. He washed his hands and put on his vest as well just in case it started to bleed, no one would notice for a while then.

As Tsuna walked back to class, having no time to eat, he thought of an excuse for his two loyal, and overly protective friends. He knew if either had the chance they would lock him up

and try to protect him from everything, especially Yamamoto as things were starting to become all too reall to the baseball player as he realized the danger.

And if either knew he was attacked and not only that, severely wounded, they would go on rampage destroying everything in their path.

He honestly had no idea why they liked him so much, after all he was no good.

**'Don't say that, I like you because your my cute Tsuna-chan.' **Tsuna froze, eyes widening in horror and surprise. Tsuna quickly spun around looking for anyone out of the ordinary or even slightly suspicious, but nothing. He was still tense and ready to fight, he was not paranoid, he was prepared.

**'Ha ha ha! So cute! You have gone from a rabbit to a kitten with claws!' **The mirthful voice was taunting and familiar, though he didn't know why. The voice was in a way comforting, yet

sent a shiver of fear and dread through him. The voice was illusive in its familiarity and frustratingly calm and gleeful, there was another thing he knew about this voice, who ever it belonged to

was with out a doubt insane. The voice belayed the insanity of its holder greatly, and it frightened him.

**'You got it right! Tsuna-chan is so smart, yes I am insane, or should I say WE are insane...'**

"W-what?" Tsuna mumbled the question, his voice unsure and weak from surprise. "What d-do you mean _we_!"

**'Exactly what is implied Tsu-chan, I am you, and you are me. To be more precise, I am what you are not, your alter ego. I am your other half. I am the manifestation of**

**your insanity, or you are the manifestation of my own.' **The answer was harsh to him, he began to shake as the words sunk in.

Suddenly he felt warm and comforted like he was being embraced. "W-what is going on?" He wanted to scream, but couldn't find the energy to do so. It just felt to good.

**'So you like me embracing your soul? Ha ha ha! That means you like me! Don't worry Tsu-chan, I am only here so I can protect you...I am the only one who**

**knows you, truly. I know your every secret, every desire, every wish...I know everything about you...and soon you will know everything about me... but for now**

**I will simply be here for you when you need me...You must only will me to appear...' **Tsuna was in a daze, but still managed to ask a question he desperately wanted the answer to.

"W-what is your name?" The young boy shivered as he felt a caress upon his soul. **'My name?...I don't have one...' **The answer was not expected, but Tsuna wouldn't settle for it.

"I'll call you Ketsueki, because you remind me of an insane person who loves blood." Tsuna gave a weak smile.

**'Ket..sue...ki...?...heh...heh..ha ha ha!' **Tsuna knew by the insane laughter he liked it very much, and he himself couldn't help but imagine what that grin would look like.

**'You'll be able to see it soon, Tsu-chan, very soon.'**

Tsuna had gotten through the rest of the day without a hitch, but all he could seem to think about was Ketsueki, he wanted to know why he was there, when he came to exist

and what he looked like. His curiosity and anxiousness unknowingly reached his gleeful alter ego.

Tsuna barely flinched when Reborn came into his room and held a gun telling him to study, he revealed to the tutor he was already done much to the chagrin of the infantile

teacher.

"Thats a first...whats wrong with you..." Reborn was obviously suspicious, and Tsuna waved him off telling him he had nothing better to do and he just no longer wanted threats. In truth

he had done it and shocked himself, but he suspected Ketsueki was also apart of it.

"I think I am going to bed early, I am tired." Tsuna yawned and began to change for bed, ignoring Reborn's gaze upon him.

Tsuna's eyes were filled with horror as he stared at the burning bodies and heard the screams, and the blood, the blood was every where. Before Tsuna could begin to scream he heard a

familiar voice, a voice that bled away the horrid scenery to something calmer, and far better.

Tsuna's tearful eyes fell upon his grinning mirror image with hard insane red cat like eyes. The boy who looked like him, yet not, stepped closer before taking a seat on a materializing stone bench behind

Tsuna.

The small fearful boy relaxed in the embrace that his otherself provided. "Ketsueki-kun..." The familiarity was allowed after all, only they knew each other best in this realm of dreams that only they

controlled. No one could take this away from them. Ketsueki rested his chin upon his girlish counter part.

"Its alright this is our world, I will protect you from anything, and everything in any and every world. no one will get in my way, or I'll kill them." The words were frightening and comforting to

Tsuna, but the boy gripped them fearcely all the same.

They were Two, They were one, they were nothing and everything to each other. In their world They ruled as one, yet seperately, either would do anything for the other even if it

broke every rule and law out there. They knew each other for only a day, yet it seemed a century inside their world, and thats how they liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Secrets Revealed

Author: T-gal or Tgirl

Warning: Violence, death, rape in future chapters as well as bad grammar

A/N: Takes place after the ring battle, grammar and editing are bad, so please helpful critisism is welcome!

Pairing: AllxTsuna

Chapter Summary: Secrets can't stay secret forever...

--

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Get up!" The childish voice of Reborn gave warning before a swift kick was delivered, but before there could be contact,

Tsuna sat up sleepily avoiding a painful wakeup.

"Reborn?" Tsuna yawned in a cute way, making the entering Gokudera and Yamamoto blush upon seeing it. "Tenth!" Gokudera's shout

nearly caused Tsuna to fall as he stood up and stretched discreetly (so as not to aggravate his wounds). "Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto's trademark

smile was in place as he greeted his boss.

Tsuna gave a small smile before speaking, "Good Morning Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. I'll be down stairs in a minute so could you wait there for me?"

It was said in a soft and kind way, but it had an underlying firmness that made it almost an order. Neither dared to question or disobey.

After the two left just as quickly as they entered, Tsuna sighed. Glancing toward Reborn revealed that the arcobaleno was staring at him like he would

start laughing insanely and plot to take over the world (Remind you of a certain red-eyed man?) which would NOT happen.

**'He has become suspicious of us, he is sharp...be careful around him...extremely careful...' ** Ketsueki's eyes narrowed, from his place in Tsuna's mind he

could see everything the other saw, and sometimes didn't see.

Tsuna stiffened a bit before relaxing, which Reborn noticed. Gathering up his clothes for school he acted normal before he went into the bathroom to

take his morning shower.

--

After he showered, cleaned and rewrapped his wounds Tsuna dressed quickly in the Namimori uniform, vest inclueded. Leaving the bathroom, he rushed down

the stairs and joined his friends at the gate of his house.

They walked to school and chatted along the way, everything was normal, that is until the trio was greeted by a troubling scene.

A crowd of onlookers was gathered as Police tried to keep the curious people away from what appeared to be an accident. The three intrigued, pushed through

to see what the commotion was about, what they saw made them flinch.

A girl no older than them lay on the pavement staring at the sky with glazed eyes, blue lips parted in a whisper or scream and her body was twisted in a position

that would surely cause a lot of pain had she been able to feel. The cement around her was died red with her blood.

Had she been alive, she would have been considered beautiful.

The cause of death was a gaping hole in her chest where her heart had been ripped from.

The chill that ran up Tsuna's spine was one of slight pleasure and fear. He knew it was Ketsueki whom felt the pleasure at the sight of blood, and the feeling was getting stronger.

Tsuna pushed his way out of the crowd moving as fast as he could to get away.

When he felt he was far away enough he tried to calm his beating heart and the excitement he felt.

Tsuna couldn't control the small laugh, it scared him that he was being so easily influenced by his other self.

A sharp pain warned Tsuna that he had opened the wound, he likely would need stitches, and he knew only one person who could do it, but he needed a way to convince him

though...

--

Shamal was greedily flipping through a porno he had recently obtained, when the door to his office opened revealing the small Vongola tenth. "What do you want, kid?"

Looking Tsuna up and down Shamal had to admit the mafiaso was very cute and small, no wonder he was also called dame-Tsuna.

"I really need your help." The look that Tsuna was giving Shamal convinced the man to agree.

"Sit on the bench, I'll check if it isn't serious you owe me." Shamal already had plans for what he wanted from the Tenth boss. Tsuna removed his shirt and vest revealing the already

growing blood stain and bandages.

Shamal's brows knitted and he opened his mouth to ask if Reborn knew, but Tsuna spoke first. "No one knows, and I want it to stay that way, and that is an official order as the tenth

heir of Vongola." Tsuna's eyes showed how serious he was when he spoke, and Shamal was forced to obey. He was forced to commit Omertà.

Tsuna began to remove the wrappings, and when the wounds were revealed in front of Shamal the doctor's eyes became slightly wide and more serious.

"What the hell did you do?" Shamal whispered under his breath not expecting an answer.

"I got into a bit of a...um fight..." Tsuna rubbed the back his head sheepishly. Shamal was staring straight at him, before getting tools to stitch the wound.

"I only have the suture threads and anticeptic, Your gonna have to bite your tongue." Tsuna stared at Shamal a while before asking. "You're not making

this painful because I am a boy?" His voice was cautious, but soft. Shamal began threading the needle before he answered.

"No, even if you were a girl, it would be this way, actually I would prefer if we could do this where I have more tools, but you want this as quiet as possible,

right?" Shamal raised his eyes to meet Tsuna's, and the boy gave a smile of gratitude. "Right."

Shamal felt his heart beat faster at the bright smile directed to him, he felt a wave of possessiveness at that smile. He felt like he wanted to be the only one

who saw that smile, he wanted the little boss for himself. He shook the feeling off knowing that would, could never happen, to many people would tear apart the

world and turn it upside down if the kid was out of their sight for more than twenty-four hours. And Shamal also had a good guess those same people would

rip him to shreads and feed him to Hibird the first chance they got, Vongola affiliation or no.

The stitches took a while, but when shamal finished he wrapped new bandages around the wounds. "Pressure helps prevent any further tearing."

As he wrapped, Shamal happened to brush a hand against the pale skin, and was shocked inwardly at how soft, maybe even softer than a girls, Tsuna's

skin was. The doctor began to wonder how girlish one could be without actually being a female.

Due to his new discovery shamal discreetly surveyed Tsuna. The boys lips were parted slightly and looked soft and inviting, long charcoal colored lashes

dusted against milky skin.

Tsuna, could have easily passed for female. Shamal's curiosity grew and he rubbed the boys head, the brown hair was silky and soft without a single tangle.

Any girl had right to be envious of the small boy, for he was a lot prettier than many women.

"Okay, get to class, kid or else those two idiots will go on rampage and cause mayhem." Tsuna nodded and redressed, looking mussy and flushed. He left

quickly. When Tsuna gone, shamal could no longer hold back a nose bleed and blush. 'Fuck! He has me wrapped around those fucking feminine fingers!'

--

Reborn watched Tsuna carefully from his hiding place next to his classroom, noting that the tenth showed up late, after Gokudera and Yamamoto

causing the two to fret and worry nearly tearing the teacher apart to go fing their beloved boss.

The guardians of storm and rain practically pounced the small boy and horded him for the rest of the day. None of this surprised the arcobaleno, what did

was not until later that day, during P.E.

From his point of view Reborn saw Tsuna get shoved by a larger boy and smack his head hard against a wall. Just as Gokudera was about to blow the guy up

Tsuna stood and revealed himself to have changed completely.

A large grin was on his face, a menacing aura surrounded the small mafia boss as he walked toward the person who purposefully shoved him.

"Hello don't worry I accept your apology for pushing me because you looked so pathetic begging." Everyone's attention was on the two. "Shut up

Dame-Tsuna, I didn't apologize for shit, and I won't." The boy snorted his retort, but Tsuna's grin grew. Placing both hands in his pockets he walked closer and

Kicked the back of the other boys knees causing him to fall hard on all fours.

Digging his heel into a vital spot on the back of the boys neck, Tsuna began to speak in a friendly voice.

"Now, what were you saying?" Tsuna emphasized his point by pressing the boys neck causing a wave of dizziness to hit the boy, hard. His arms began to

give, in his position he couldn't move without the foot on his neck cut off his air or blood flow. The boy was practically kissing the pavement as he chocked

out his apologies.

"S-sorry..." Tsuna looked down with a grin, "What? I couldn't hear." The Boys face was becoming red, and people were showing worry. "SORRY!"

Tsuna lifted his foot and fixed a hard look on the boy as he rubbed his neck where the pressure had been.

"If you ever do that again, or anything like it, to anyone or thing, it won't be a warning next time." Tsuna then turned and walked past the students and teacher who were

stunned. The teacher, was the first to snap out of it and reached a hand to grab Tsuna but something made him pull his hand back like it had been burned.

Reborn didn't know what to make of this revelation that his student began to show his mafia blood.

--

Ketsueki flex the small hand that wasn't his, he had been thrown into control when Tsuna blacked out from the hit on the head. It had pissed him off that

someone dared to bully his other-self, and taking matters into his own hands he exacted his revenge. No one touched what belonged to him, and Tsuna belonged

to HIM.

He changed into his normal uniform just as the other students started to enter, giving him weary glances as if he would attack them at any minute. Whispers of

'No-good-Tsuna' snapping in P.E. spread like wildfire.

And Ketsueki liked the reaction that the students gave. Some were in disbelief, others claimed to have known all along and his favorite reaction were the ones

where fear crept onto the faces of those who dared to look him straight in the eye.

Yamamoto and Gokudera kept tight watch on him, finding his demeanor not 'Tsuna-like' at all. And they confronted him about it after school.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Gokudera were running to catch up to him at the gate, but he continued walking. It was only when they cut his path off did he indicate he noticed them.

"What?" His voice was even, belaying nothing to the guardians.

"What do you mean 'what'? You did a 180 in personality!" Yamamoto was as serious as he could be, and for once Gokudera agreed with him, worrying about his boss' Mental

and Physical health.

"Yeah, so?" The two guardian recoiled like the had been slapped. "What about it? You can't expect me to have you guys fight all my battles, can you?" The expression

they were said that they had thought that is exactly what they could do.

Ketsueki turned around about to continue walking when an all too familiar face landed right in front of him.

"Vooi! Its the trash I am looking for!" Squalo grinned, eyes on Tsuna. From his position Reborn was going over the information in his head finding nothing about the

Varia coming to Japan.

Ketsueki simply gave Squalo a dead-panned look, before continuing on, pissing off the silver haired swords man. Swinging his arm, Squalo meant to

punch the kid, at least knock him down, but thats not what happened.

His fist was caught by the surprisingly small, but strong hand. The glare he was receiving from the small boy sent a shiver up his spine, it rivaled even

Xanxus' famous sneer.

'When did the kid get this strong?'

"What do you want, shark bait." Squalo growled on hearing the nickname, but spoke. "We came down on the Ninths personal order, after the battle we

became errand boys for the mafia...and the newest assignment is to take you back with us. There is some buissness in Italy, the Ninth's order was to

tell as little people as possible that we were coming." Squalo explained in a grudging voice. Ketsueki didn't waver.

"I asked 'what do you want' not why you're here." The varia member looked ready to kill, but knew his orders. "To bring you and the arcobaleno back to Italy for

your training under the ninth." Reborn suddenly appeared on the wall next to them. "Alright, its an order from the Ninth, I am obliged to follow it...Tsuna?" All

eyes turned to Tsuna who still held Squalos fist. Dropping the clenched hand, he nodded.

"I'll go, but you piss me off again, I'll make it so your arms match." There was a deadly tone there that belayed how serious he was.

"I wonder why the Ninth is starting the succession training early..." Reborn questioned aloud, not expecting any response. "Hell if I know!" Squalo

replied.

"When do we leave?" Ketsueki asked. "Tonight."

A bad feeling came over Reborn and Ketsueki, but the alter ego simply grinned at the prospect.

--

Ha ha ha! hi this it the author, its been a while...yeah...want more? just press the Review, and tell me what ya think!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fate's Red String

Summary: dye the strings of fate connecting us with the red of blood...

Author: T-gal

Warning: Non-Con, Violence, Possible Spoilers, Etc

Pairing: Allx27

--

"Oi. Dame-Tsuna! stop spacing out!" Turning away from the window of the plane, Tsuna gave a sigh. He had not long

ago found himself on a plane to Italy with nothing but a small suitcase, carrying his 'dying will' pills and X gloves.

There were also some clothing shoved into the bag as well as some other things.

Tsuna and Reborn were not the only passengers on the Vongola private jet, Squalo was there along with his three thick

skinned and stubborn guardians. He had no idea how Ryohei had gotten into the mess, but he was there.

They had refused to let Tsuna go alone and so his other half was forced to oblige, more for Tsuna's comfort.

Tsuna was more than happy to have his three friends beside him, but also knew he would send for the other three guardians.

It was his intuition that told him this, and it failed to be wrong. His intuition was also telling him to be on guard, and he naturally

became cautious.

The tenth Vongola heir began to wonder if his intuition came from Ketsueki, his other side was more reminicent of the Vongola Primero,

than Tsuna could ever be.

--

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto had seen and been to Italy before, the only one who had not seen the country was Tsuna. The small

boy had found it funny that Squalo was the only sore thumb in the group with his all black leather attire in the warm weather. Tsuna

had to admit if it weren't for Ketsueki he would have never gotten the chance to see Squalo become uncomfortable and childish as

he complained about the Varia uniform, and the 'stupid' heat.

Squalo's cursing suddenly stopped, causing everyone to trace back his gaze to a black stretch limo, with no license plates. A familiar face

stepped out of the back, causing Squalo's string of curses to once again ignite.

Lussuria waved in his normal flamboyant fashion, shouting 'yoo-hoo's and getting excited upon seeing Ryohei. Tsuna saw that Squalo was becoming hesitant

to get into the airconditioned limo, but a shove from Yamamoto and some curses latter had all of them on their way to the Vongola lair.

The ride was enjoyable, but loud. Lussuria, Yamamoto and Ryohei had somehow started a drinking competition, forcing the others to join. Gokudera

kept sputtering about how a right hand man shouldn't drink while the boss was present, but he was waved off and forced into it. Squalo was another

unwilling participant, but quickly began to change his attitude as the thought of beating Yamamoto.

Tsuna himelf had been given a drink, but not forced to play in the competition, for which he was glad. He couldn't be off quard and do something

stupid, like begin stripping. The two tipsy Varia members both agreed that their uniforms were to hot even with the A/C blasting, and began to remove

their shirts. By the time the reached the first gate of the Vongola estate, every participant in the drinking game was drunk and the liquor cabinet that had been

fully stocked was dry.

Tsuna couldn't keep from laughing at his guardians and the Varia duo as they acted like children. Yamamoto who was naturally happy, became an absolute

leech onto Tsuna and was actually bickering with Gokudera. Instead of the easy going attitude he was known for, Yamamoto became extremely possessive.

Gokudera was still his ussual devoted almost fan-girl self, but with a twist of a clingy attitude. Ryohei seemed the least affected by the alcohol which Tsuna

wondered about. Lussuria and Squalo were in a competition, which kept swiching subjects.

Smiling was the only thing Tsuna could do as the party of powerful fighters continued to bicker. Tsuna was glad that he hadn't participated in the game, but

he glanced down at his full glass and figured it was best not to waste the drink and found himself slamming down the feirce liquid.

"Fuah!" The small sound had caught everyones attention, and turning their gaze to the flushed Vongola double takes were taken to assure themselves

he was still male.

Tsuna felt hot not only because of the drink but the eyes on him. "What?"

Squalo turned to Yamamoto who had his arms around Tsuna's waist, and spoke. "Voi! Your boss looks like a girl..." The silverhaired swordsman laughed a little.

Yamamoto laughed as well. "I know..." The baseball maniac giggled.

"Hey! So what? Our boss is cuter and stronger than yours!" Gokudera tried to defend his boss, but was only making the tenth blush.

Lussuria gave a depressed sigh. "Its true. Boss ain't cute..." The green haired fighter immediatly brightened and grinned toward Tsuna in a leering fashion.

"But Tsu-chan is extremely cute!" The nickname made Tsuna choke, but laugh a little.

The car was pulling to a stop, when the door was nearly ripped open to reveal a very immpatient Xanxus. Lussuria said something that would forever make Tsuna

laugh, and blush.

"Boss ain't cute at all, he is so rude." The Varia fighter then left without fear in his drunk state, and Squalo followed snickering a bit. Tsuna was surprised that Xanxus hadn't

done anything but brush it aside.

Xanxus barked for them to get out and the driver to take the car away, mumbling about having to wait for 'trash to finally blow in'. Tsuna didn't like the comment and made it

known to Xanxus that he didn't appreciate the terms.

"I would prefer it if you say things in a more civil manner instead of labeling everyone besides your own reflection trash." Tsuna said as he swung his bag onto his shoulder,

staring straight at Xanxus. Ketsueki gave him the confidence to face down the scarred man without fear.

"Che! I just call it as I see it." Xanxus replied barely showing his surprise at the change in Tsuna. "Then you need to get your eyes checked, badly." Tsuna gave a

smile and followed the man who was to lead them to their rooms, then take him to the Ninth.

Xanxus was left with his eyebrows in his hair line.

--

For convenience sake Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei all shared a room, and they were all a little annoyed by it. That is until Tsuna offered to room with one of the three.

The competition for the place as Tsuna's room mate was about to start when Reborn walked in.

"Oi! What's this? I never thought you would start a competition Dame-Tsuna..." Tsuna simply shrugged. The winner was decided quickly in a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Yamamoto won all rounds, leaving Gokudera in defeat and Ryohei in flames of exicetment.

Tsuna hadn't thought much about there only being a large king size bed, or the idea of sharing the bed, but Yamamoto did. The baseball player still drunk, blushed

bright red discovering that there was only one bed and Tsuna didn't mind sharing, thinking of it as a sleep over.

Gulping hard Yamamoto tossed his gym bag with his things on the floor and began getting ready for bed, having arrived in Italy at night. A knock and a few words from

a man dressed in a black suit had Tsuna about to follow the man. Yamamoto called out to Tsuna to stop him.

"Where are you going?" The worry in his voice was obvious, but Tsuna smiled and waved him off. "I am just going to say hi to the Ninth, I'll be back shortly." Even

intoxicated Yamamoto knew that Tsuna didn't want him to follow. So the baseball maniac was left in the large empty room with no-one but the already asleep

Reborn.

--

The Ninth greeted Tsuna with a smile that was returned. "Greetings Tsunayoshi, How was your flight? Good I hope." The tone in the last words left

Tsuna with fear for the pilots if he said no. "It was enjoyable, much better than riding in first class." Tsuna laughed a little remembering the car ride.

Tiamo (I think thats his name) smiled widely at the news.

"How do you like Italy so far?" Tsuna knew the answer to that right away. "Its beautiful, but I still have lots to see yet." Tiamo nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, there is much, much more to see, but we need to get to buissness Tsunayoshi. Do you know why I called you here?" Honesly Tsuna hadn't

a clue, but new he would soon find out. "No..."

"I called you here, Tsuna not only as the ninth, but a friend of your father. There have been some occurances that have been brought to my attention,

involving you." Tsuna stiffened, did they know about the man who attacked him, that he had split personalities since?

"Not long ago I sent one of my men to check your progress, they turned up dead a day later." Tsuna's palms began to sweat, did he accidently kill

the man?

"She was one of our best, I am sure you saw the news about a woman with her heart removed...that was my spy." Tiamo finished looking to

Tsuna for his reaction. The boy stared at the floor blankly before responding with determination. "Even if it is one man, or an army, any loss

should not be taken lightly. I want the killer found, and I want to deal with him personally." Tiamo gave a strained smile seeing the feirce eyes his

heir held.

"I am afraid that is not possible Tsunayoshi, we do not know the strength of the current enemy and if anything were to happen to you..." Tiamo was

cut off. "I have reinforcement. As the future boss I must put my family before myself, and the future of the Vongola before myself aswell."

Tiamo could not speak, the brown eyes he had been staring into had changed into a feiry golden, almost red color. Tsuna's eyes were filled with promise.

Dismissing his heir Tiamo turned to Reborn, who was awake and there from the begining. Tiamo smiled before asking the arcobaleno's opinion.

"Did you see his eyes?...What do you think Reborn?" The arcobaleno smiled and simply said, "I have done my job, he has to do his now."

Tiamo nodded before making a call to a allied family.

--

Tsuna was surprised to find Yamamoto still barely awake, waiting for him. Yamamoto sprung to his feat upon seeing Tsuna, but nearly fell over from exaughstion.

Smiling Tsuna told Yamamoto to go to bed already, which Yamamoto did without question.

A yawn escaped Tsuna as he changed, causing Yamamoto to wake up and see the white bandages Tsuna had forgotten about. The baseball player was wide awake and

on Tsuna before the boy could blink.

"What happened?! Who did this?! Why didn't you tell me?! Does it..." Tsuna held up a hand, not able to answer any other way. "Its nothing, Shamal took care of it."

That sentence had Yamamoto about to start up again, knowing Shamal wouldn't touch a boy without extreme reason.

"Would you stop worrying if I showed it to you?" Tsuna asked hoping to get some sleep that night. "Maybe." It was the best Tsuna would get, he knew it. He un-wrapped

the white clothe and revealed the stitched wounds, before rewrapping them. Yamamoto looked hurt upon seeing the slowly healing wounds that his friend hadn't told

him about. "Who else knows?" The question nearly stuck in his throat, but he managed to ask it.

"Just you and Shamal, and I forced him to commit Omerta." Tsuna crawled onto the large bed, tucking himself in. Yamamoto felt bad, that no one else knew, but also

liked the idea of knowing something the others didn't.

"Alright, but the next time you get hurt, you have to tell me right away...I can help bandage them..." And beat the shit out of the one whom caused it. "So any other

secrets I should know?" Tsuna nearly told him about Ketsueki, but something held him back.

"No..." He felt bad for lying to Yamamoto, but knew it was for the best. "So what happened to the guy that caused those? Did the policce catch him?" Yamamoto

motioned to Tsuna's chest.

"No, he is dead." The baseball players eyes widened. "What?"

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto who was half way in the bed. "I killed him" The words were like a knife stabbing Yamamoto in the chest. His sweet, shy and cute

friend had been forced to stain his hands red? The thought didn't sit well with Yamamoto.

That night Yamamoto vowed to place baseball second to the mafia game, that was becoming no longer a game, but reality.

--

I am soooo bad! I have always wanted to go to Italy, so I sent Tsuna there...Mmm yeah...There will be some familiar people in coming chapters, suggestions

are welcome. Characters and scenes are welcome.

Review and tell me what you want!

L8er!


End file.
